Rob y Saturnino visitan Amphibia
by eltioRob95
Summary: Versión parodica del primer episodio de la serie, Anne llega al mundo de Amphibia y conoce a un par de chicos muy disparatados, antes de conocer a Sprig, Parodia, referencias y guiños al fandom, Lenguaje maduro.


**Anne Boonchuy, Sprig, o cualquier personaje de Amphibia no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador y a Disney**

**Rob y Saturnino, si me pertenecen ya que son mis personajes.**

**( y para los que no los conozcan, Rob y Saturnino son dos chicos Frikis amantes de todo fandom que aman los animes y caricaturas, Rob tiene el poder de viajar a universos de caricaturas, romper la cuarta pared y a veces ,estropear la realidad.)**

**Disfruten esta parodia.**

* * *

**Rob y Saturnino visitan Amphibia **

Unos chicos caminaban por el bosque, no se trataban de chicos cualquiera, si no de Rob y Saturnino, el par de amigos más revoltosos en todas las dimensiones, El chico de 16 años de edad de nombre usaba un lanzallamas para poder avanzar por el bosque en medio de la noche.

El otro chico, de la misma edad, también llamado Saturnino usaba su camisa para espantar a los fastidiosos mosquitos que había alrededor.

-Che boludo, hace horas que estamos caminando por este pendejo bosque, donde está la waifu Anne?-

-Paciencia, ya se va aparecer, si mi instinto no me falla, ya debería haber llegado a este mundo hace unas horas-

-Rob, podés dejar de usar ese maldito lanzallamas? podrías provocar un incendio forestal, y podría incendiar al pueblo de Amphibia-

-Me chupa un huevo Amphibia, yo quiero ver a Anne-

-Shhh, bajá la voz y apagá eso- dijo Saturnino mientras tocaba el botón para apagar el lanzallamas de Rob.

-por qué hiciste eso?-

-Escuche a alguien-

Rob y Saturnino rápidamente se agacharon en los arbustos y observaron a través de ellos, un sendero en medio del bosque, una rana venia tocando su acordeón cantando.

-Ay ay ay ay, canta y no llooores….-

-Hey mira, al fin vemos una de esas ranas bípedas ¿le preguntamos donde está anne?-

-Si por qué no-

La rana continuaba cantando ininterrumpidamente , hasta que escuchó una voz provenir de los arbustos.

-Hey vos!- dijo Rob mientras caminaba hacia la rana, sin que el bruto se diera cuenta de que su sola apariencia la estaba asustando.

-Ah… ah …. Ah-

-Podes decirnos donde está si está Anne en el pueblo, de hecho ¿Dónde queda el pueblo? Mi amigo y yo nos perdimos y ahora vagamos por este absurdo bosque como si fuéramos ninjas de Naruto-

-Casi me come un cocodrilo gigante!- gritaba el peli naranja desde el arbusto.

-Ah si , casi se lo come un cocodrilo gigante a él-

-Atrás! No me hagas daño!-

-¿Qué? no pienso hacerte ni madres ¿Me viste cara de asaltante o qué?-

-No te que me acerques! ¡O te arrojaré mi acordeón!-

La rana le arrojó el acordeón y Rob lo esquivó, aquel anfibio se fue corriendo sin dejar de gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Acaso nunca viste un ser humano!?-

-Oye Rob, mira , ahí viene Anne! ¡Ahí viene Anne!- exclamó Saturnino, Rob se volteó y ahí vió a la chica morena corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡oh! ¡hola Anne ¡ yo soy Ro…-

-¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡QUE AHÍ VIENE!- gritaba Anne pasándolos de largo a toda velocidad.

Rob y Saturnino quedaron confundidos ¿de quien estaba huyendo esa loca?

-¿Quién viene? ¿Thanos?-

Una sombra se cernió sobre el idiota, el se volteó en shock al ver que se trataba de una gigantesca Mantis religiosa, esta le rugió en la cara de forma voraz.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH UN SALTAMONTES! ¡VÁMONOS A LA VERG*!-

-En realidad Rob, eso es una mant…-

-¡Que corras!- Gritó Rob mientras lo jaló del brazo.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Aquella rana que avistó a los gigantes corrió hacia el pueblo de Amphibia sin dejar de gritar, llamando la atención de los habitantes.

-¡vi unos monstruos en el bosque! ¡VI UN MONSTRUOS!-

-Cálmate Wally- dijo el alcalde.

-Solo dinos que pasó-

-Oh claro, era un gigante horrible, su piel no se veía babosa, tenía una gran cabeza, enormes ojos, un bulto en el rostro, piernas y brazos largos, muy largos-

-que asco!- exclamó uno de los pobladores.

-Bien, hay que atrapar a esas criaturas extrañas antes de que maten a alguien, por que yo soy el alcalde escuerzo , su seguridad es prioridad-

Los pobladores aplaudieron al alcalde por tan reconfortantes palabras, el rumor pasó a oídos de una joven rana rojiza quien estaba en una carreta con su hermana , una joven renacuajo, esperando a su abuelo.

-¿Escuchaste eso Polly? Se me ocurre una gran idea, voy a ir a buscar al monstruo! ¡lo atraparé y salvaré al pueblo!-

-¡Detente ahí Renacuajo! el abuelo ordenó que te mantuviera aquí ¡Y NO PASARÁS SOBRE MÍ!-

Sprig arrojó unos dulces frente a la renacuajo.

-Mira Polly, dulces-

-¡bien! ¡acepto el soborno!- Polly se devoró todos los dulces.

-Bien ¡A cazar monstruos!- exclamó la joven rana quien iba en dirección hacia el bosque.

-¡Que no te maten!- gritó Polly.

Mientras tanto con nuestros protagonistas…

-Que bueno que perdimos a esa cosa- dijo Anne Boonchuy escondida en unos arbustos junto con Rob.

-Si, bueno, Satur y yo somos todo unos corredores profesionales cuando se trata de huir por nuestras vidas-

-Creo que yo también lo soy, y hablando de tu amigo , ya se tardó mucho en conseguir comida-

-Bah, ya va aparecer-

-¡ME SIGUIERON! ¡ME SIGUIERON!- gritaba el peli anaranjado quien venía corriendo.

-Que pasó-

-Una ranita roja, detectó mi rastro, y ahora viene para acá-

-Ah perfectísimo entonces, solo tenías un trabajo Saturnino, UN trabajo-

-Descuiden chicos, se me ocurre una idea- dijo Anne.

Sprig llegó nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo corazón del bosque, el divisó una enorme huella inusual, demasiado grande para ser de alguien de su misma especie.

-Parece que los monstruos merodean por aquí, tal vez debería….AAAAAAHHH-

Una soga lo levanto desde el aire, dejándolo colgado de cabeza.

-¡Eh funcionó!- exclamó Rob quien salió de los arbustos junto a Saturnino.

-les dije chicos, esa trampa nunca falla- decía Anne con orgullo.

La joven rana los miró con miedo.

-Ojos grandes, bulto en la nariz, miembros largos, son los monstruos!-

-Tiene la voz de Marco Díaz, yo digo que lo matemos- dijo Rob mientras sacaba su hacha, aterrando a la rana.

-AAAHH!-

-No Rob- dijo Anne mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hacha.

-no mataremos a nadie ¿entiendes?-

-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida-

-Yo quería arcas de rana- dijo el peli naranja haciendo un pucherito.

-No les gustaría, no tengo buen sabor-

-Tranquilo amiguito, nadie va a comerte-

-Habla por ti Anne-

*se escucha un fuerte rugido*

-¡ES EL GRILLO!- exclamó Rob.

-¡HAY QUE RAJAR!- gritó el peli naranja.

Rob y Saturnino corrieron a toda velocidad, Anne iba a seguirlos pero su moral, la incitó a volver y liberar a aquella joven rana inocente que no le había hecho ningún daño.

-Gracias-

-No me agradezcas, ahora corre!-

Saturnino entró al hueco de un tronco como escondite, Rob lo empujó con su pie para poder escabullirse ahí también, Anne y Sprig los alcanzaron y entraron al mismo hueco donde ellos se refugiaron.

Al ver que aquella criatura se había marchado, y perdido en las profundidades del bosque, Rob, Saturnino, Anne y Spring suspiraron aliviados.

-Oigan chicos, ustedes me salvaron- dijo el anfibio.

-De nada?- dijo Anne confundida.

-Si de nada, Rana que habla- dijo Saturnino.

-Gracias capitán obvio- señaló Rob con sarcasmo, y le susurró a su amigo de cabello naranja y a la linda chica morena.

-Seguramente dirá que somos unos héroes-

-¡Ustedes no son unas bestias, son unos héroes!- exclamó la rana con alegría.

-Me gané la quiniela-

-Aunque nunca ha habido héroes tan feos aquí en Amphibia-

-Fea tu prima, sapo de otro pozo-

Anne rió en respuesta.

-hahaha dime fea otra vez y te devoraré-

Spring rió también.

-Sé que no me harán daño ¿y como se llaman?-

-Mi nombre es Anne, ellos son Rob y Saturnino, también los conocí hoy,ellos ya estaban aquí cuando llegué-

-Somos turistas- aclaró Rob.

-Yo soy Spring plantar- dijo la rana mientras le ofrecía la mano a Anne en forma amistosa.

-Un gusto en conocerte Spring- dijo Anne con una sonrisa cálida, Spring sonrió de la misma manera.

Rob y Saturnino se miraron , sonrieron, y arquearon una ceja.

-Ves eso Saturnino?-

-Seee compadre , semillas de amor floreciendo en pleno pantano, futuro ship jejejeje-

-Una cruza entre especies, y creí que Pinecest era raro-

-¿de qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos?- dijo Anne arqueando una ceja.

*se escucha un gruñido*

Rob miró de forma acusatoria a su mejor amigo.

-Creí que habías comido antes de que traerte aquí-

-Che, yo no fui-

-Esa fui yo chicos- dijo Anne mientras se sobaba el estómago, ella no había comido en horas, desde que había llegado a Amphibia.

-Dime que tienes algo de comer-

-Claro que si- dijo Sprig mientras arrancaba un pedazo del tronco revelando un montón de insecto, asqueando a la humana.

-De preferencia, que no sean insectos-

-Yo quiero las larvas- dijo Saturnino.

-¿Qué no hay Tarántulas? En la india las hacen bien azadas- dijo Rob.

Anne los miró como si ambos trataran de un par de lunáticos, y no se equivocaba por completo.

-Bueno, podemos encontrar algo más, síganme!- dijo Sprig.

-Espera un momento- dijo Anne mirando al anfibio con desconfianza.

-como sé que no eres algún traidor-

-¿Esta te parece la cara de un traidor?- Sprig amplió su sonrisa.

-No, pero si la de un violín- dijo Rob en tono divertido, mientras Saturnino estalló de la risa.

-Buena esa Rob HAHAHA!-

-Hahaha- rió Anne por lo carismática que era aquella rana.

-De acuerdo chicos vamos-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el pueblo…_

El sobreprotector abuelo Hop pop, se sorprendió de encontrar a su nieta sin su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Sprig?-

-¡Yo no tengo problema con los dulces! ¡tu los tienes!-

-Si buscas a tu nieto, ya se habrán devorado en el bosque- dijo uno de los pobladores.

-No en mi guardia, vamos Polly-

* * *

_En el bosque…_

El anfibio anciano se dirigió hacia el bosque, seguido por los pobladores de Amphibio dispuestos a dar caza a los misteriosos monstruos gigantes.

Sprig había encontrado algo de comida en el bosque, unos fragmentos coloridos, pero el no estaba seguro de que si estos eran comestibles para estos extraños gigantes, Anne , Rob y Saturnino los comieron con gusto.

-Entonces, díganme de donde vienen y qué cosa son ustedes- inquirió la rana.

-Venimos de la panza de nuestras mamás-

*puñetazo al hombro* "´PSHH!"

-AUCH!- gritó Saturnino y miró a Rob molesto.

-Por qué carajo fue eso-

-Por mamón-

-Ignora a estos dos, nosotros somos seres humanos y vinimos de otra dimensión-

-¿Otra dimensión?- preguntó la rana asombrada.

-Así es- respondió Anne.

-Otro mundo-

-¿y como llegaron aquí?-

-Simplemente llegamos- dijo Rob

\- pero parece que Anne llegó aquí por accidente-

-Asi es, yo solo estaba caminando en mi mundo y de repente termine aquí, no sé como volver, de hecho no sé si pueda volver-

Sprig notó una mirada triste de aquella chica humana.

-Ya te conté mi historia ¿ y tú? ¿Que hacias en el bosque?- preguntó Anne recuperando su sonrisa.

-Ah bueno, quería demostrar que soy responsable-

-¿Ah si? ¿Como?-

La rana rojiza titubeó sobre si responder con la verdad o no, ya que el estaba ahí para atrapar a las bestias, pero resulta ser que las bestias no eran más que seres mansos de otro mundo.

-ehhh…. Ehhhh-

-ahí están las criaturas atrápenlas!- gritó una rana emergiendo del arbusto.

En un segundo, Anne, Rob y Saturnino se encontraba rodeados de ranas bípedas azules , celestes y verdosas.

-No se acerquen!- dijo Anne asustada.

-Si ,aléjense, p*tos- Rob amenazó con su puño, sin embargo no le sirvió de nada, los pobladores los derribaron al suelo con facilidad y los ataban con sogas.

Anne

-¡oigan , Oigan!-

Saturnino.

-Eh despacio, despacio!-

Rob

-No toquen mi marihuana!-

La rana anciana se acercó a su nieto con una sonrisa.

-Te felicito Sprig, atrapaste a las bestias, si que eres responsable-

Anne lo miró con desilusión

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?-

-Si, ella iba a ser tu novia estúpido-

-Ewww, claro que no Rob, que asco-

-¡Yo no planee esto!- negó la joven rana en su defensa.

De repente todos oyeron un rugido leve provenir de los arbustos, todos miraron a horror al ver a una mantis gigante aparecer de entre los arbustos.

Rob abrió los ojos en shock.

-Ay no mames, es ese feo grillo otra vez –

-Ehhh… es una Mantis religiosa Rob- corrigió el peli anaranjado.

-Esa cosa de religiosa no tiene nada-

-pronto formación anti Mantis- exclamó el alcalde.

Todas las ranas se subieron unas sobre otras formando un triangulo, con la intención de espantar a la fiera, para su fortuna, la Mantis se fue volando, las ranas vitorearon victoriosas.

-¡Si , lo espantamos!-

Rob negó con la cabeza.

-Ehhh….Nop, en realidad salió cagando por este otro grandote jejeje-

Las ranas se voltearon y vieron que lamentablemente, el misterioso humano parlanchín tenía razón, había otra Mantis , color roja y más gigantezca que la otra mantis.

Aquel aterrador monstruo rugió, y las ranas corrían hacia cualquier parte con tal de salvar sus vidas, Sprig aprovechó para liberar a los gigantes.

-¿Qué haces ahora? ¿otro engaño?- preguntó Anne con sospecha.

-Los estoy soltando, ustedes huyan, yo lo detendré-

Sprig corrió hacia la mantis sin miedo en su rostro.

-¡Heu! ¡que tengas la voz de Marco Díaz no significa que llegues a ser igual de heroico de que él!- Gritó Rob a la rana, pero aparentemente Sprig no lo escuchó.

-Ese es un anfibio boludo, es su funeral , ya que, vámonos Anne-

Anne se quedo pensativa sobre si huir de ahí o no.

-No Rob, no puedo dejarlo así, el me liberó debo ayudarlo-

-Yo también quiero ayudar a tu novio rana , Anne- dijo el amigo de Rob.

-No es mi novio rana Saturnino, pero andando-

Anne y el peli naranja corrieron para ayudar a la rana con aquella Mantis, Rob suspiró , pudo haberse marchado pero al último decidió ayudar también.

La Mantis estuvo a punto de matar a Sprig con su tenaza, la rana roja cerró sus ojos a esperar el dolor y su prematura final, pero al abrirlos vió que Anne detuvo la tenaza con sus propias manos, mientras Rob se subía sobre la cabeza de la mantis, y Saturnino solamente dabas patadas débiles a las patas de la criatura.

Anne miró a Sprig.

-Haz algo!-

En ese mismo segundo, los ojos se hicieron azules, cosa que Rob notó al instante.

-Ah? Que raro-

Al ser un humano con poderes de ente inter dimensional, Rob también podía sentir la magia cuando estaba cerca, y la magia se sintió en Anne, tan sólo una fracción de segundo.

"Quizás esa rana flaca tenga razón, Anne si sería una heroína, no es precisamente una de las chicas superpoderosas pero algo es algo" pensó para sí mismo.

Sprig tomó una soga y con ella rodeó a la mantis, saltando de un lado a otro,

-Rob , atrápala!-

Rob atrapó la soga , saltó al suelo y la jaló, con ayuda de Anne, ambos derribaron a la mantis, ya no suponía una amenaza al estar atada e inmovilizada completamente, Rob se acercó a la mantis y le arrancó la cabeza con facilidad.

-Ahora ninguna hembra va a querer tu virginidad pinche Mantis-

El alcalde se acercó junto con los pobladores.

-Bueno, ahora que el problema se solucionó, que deberíamos hacer con esta cosa?- preguntó mientras apuntaba a Anne.

-Oh, podría quedarse en mi casa-sugirió Sprig.

-prometo que no causará molestias-

-Hmm deacuerdo por qué no-

-Vaya, eso fue fácil- dijo Anne sorprendida y confundida.

-¿No es así chicos?-

Anne notó que Rob y Saturnino ya no estaban, miró hacia todas partes pero ellos no se veian.

-¿Rob? ¿Saturnino?-

Sprig notó algo que llamó su atención.

-Anne, mira, tienes una enorme hoja naranja tras tu espalda-

Anne llevó su mano hacia atrás y se arrancó la hoja.

-esto tiene letras, letras con katsup –

(Mensaje)

_"Querida Anne, Saturnino y yo nos hemos divertido mucho contigo, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de volver a casa, perdona, no he sido muy honesto contigo, en realidad no soy humano, alguna vez lo fui, pero soy un ente inter dimensional ,puedo cruzar a cualquier universo alterno que quiera y llegamos a Amphibia y nos topamos contigo, puede que venga a buscarte y llevarte a tu mundo, pero creo que una aventura con las ranas no te haría mal, ya nos veremos Anne Boonchuy, firma: Rob y su compa Saturnino"_

Rob y Saturnino caminaban por el bosque a Amphibia, buscando un lugar seguro para abrir el portal y marcharse.

-Hey Rob ¿Crees que esa Rana y Anne si sean pareja canónicamente? Me gustaría ver que nueva especie saldría de eso-

-Tal vez Saturnino, pero dudo mucho que esta nueva serie sea como Star vs las fuerzas de mal-

-Ah, entiendo-

-¿Qué dices? ¿visitamos a Steven o a She-ra?-

-Pueeeesssssss…..-

FIN

* * *

**Jajaja este fué mi primer fanfic que escribo de esta serie, espero que se hayan reído o por lo menos disfrutado.**

**pero aunque no lo crean, yo no soy el primero que en escribir una historia en español de esta serie ( busquen el nombre de j0nas Nagera) **

**Si les agradó mis personajes Rob y Saturnino.**

**Pueden leer más de ellos en mis otras parodias de otras series y sus fandoms en mi perfil.**

**Ej: Star vs las fuerzas de Rob (Star vs las fuerzas del mal)**

**La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob (The Loud house)**

** Un chico diez chicas y Rob (The Loud house)**

**Rob contra Black hat (Villainous)**

**El vagón de Rob (Infinity train)**

**soy eltioRob95 saludos : )**


End file.
